


The Spider's Prey

by mywritingsucks



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois is a jealous little shit, Alternate Universe, Assassins, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Blood, Mystery, Possessive Claude, Psychological Torture, Rating May Change, Romance, Secrets, main character acts like a mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingsucks/pseuds/mywritingsucks
Summary: When one is close with both Phantomhive and Trancy, things get kinda hectic.





	1. Chapter 1

The first glance was enough to cause suspicion, but not enough to make any action. If there was something to be known about Earl Ciel Phantomhive, it was that he never made his move before he was certain of the outcome. However, the small childish part of him desired to know if what he had seen was indeed real. The thought occurred to him that he might have simply seen a shadow, or perhaps a faded memory from his past. If he acted without any real cause, he may end up causing someone distress.

            He took a look again, and closed his eye in disbelief. What he had seen, now twice, was indeed real. Someone from his past, someone he cared for greatly, was here at this mandatory noble get together. With a sigh, he glanced up at his butler and motioned for him to lean down.

            “Yes, young master?” His butler, Sebastian, whispered as he leaned towards the young earl. Ciel hated having to rely on his butler for this, but that’s what he was there for anyway, after all.

            “Do you see that woman dressed in white and gold?” Ciel whispered, pointing across the room. Sebastian’s red eyes turned in the direction Ciel pointed to. He told him he did indeed see the woman he described. “When the next chance to dance arrives, I want you to dance with her and confirm her identity. I don’t care how you get her to tell you, just get it done.”

            Sebastian looked back towards his master and bowed slightly, “Yes, my lord.” He straightened himself up and took a glance back at the woman, then back to Ciel. “She might be a bit too old for the young master, however…” he said with a small smirk.

            Ciel’s face reddened and he quickly shook his head. “That is not what I mean, and you know it.” He frowned at his butler’s snickering, but decided not to bring the topic up anymore. He could go without the teasing for a while.

 

Meanwhile, across the room, the lady in question was chatting with a fellow noblewoman. She had no idea of the plan the young earl had, and was focused more on the conversation between herself and the noble.

            “It’s truly a beautiful play, Lady Lockhart!” the noblewoman expressed with glee. “It would be a crime if you didn’t see it yourself!” Her false smiles and overexcited words did not work very well with her.

            “I would love to, but I am much too busy these days,” Lady Lockhart replied with a forced sad smile. “With my brother becoming the head of our household, I have to do my own thing on the side.”

            “Then how about a trip to the salon with yours truly?” the blonde woman tried. “You love the arts and the like, right? Please, Annabelle?”

            Annabelle knew what she was trying to do. Friends in high places were always better. Alas, Annabelle had no need for any more friends. Becoming friends and having pleasant conversations were two completely different things. She much preferred when they were talking about the party itself.

            Just as Annabelle was about to make up an excuse, a man announced that the dancing would be starting. She instantly perked up at the news, and made her way onto the dance floor with the many other men and women.

            “May I have this dance?” a smooth voice from behind her asked, capturing her attention at once. She turned around to see a black-haired man in a lovely black suit. He extended his white gloved hand to her.

            She smiled at him and took his hand. “I’ll always say yes to you,” she said as he held her close. She placed her other hand on his shoulder while he placed his other hand on her hip. “But you know that, don’t you?”

            “Yes, I suppose that is true, Bella,” he said with the slightest hint of a smile. “Every dance with you gets better and better.”

            “Always full of charm, Claude,” she said to the golden eyed man as they finally started to move. “Since you’re here, I can assume Alois is as well. How is he?”

            “The usual, you know how he is,” he stated simply. “He wishes to speak with you tonight. That’s why I’m here.” Although his tone was emotionless, Bella had known him long enough to know that that’s just how the butler talks.

            “Ah, I see.” She rested her head on his shoulder, and he adjusted his position accordingly. “Is he hiding again? The poor boy.”

            “A certain guest here is bothering him,” Claude said in a lower voice, just above a whisper. “You may be the only one able to comfort him, Lady Bella. Will you see him?”

            She leaned back and nodded. “Of course, I will! After the dancing, however. You know how I love to dance.”

            He allowed himself a small smile, “That I do.” As the music started to change into another song – signaling for the pairs to change partners – Claude stepped away from Bella and bowed his head. “I will be waiting for you at the blue door, where I will then escort you to his hiding place.” The butler then turned around sharply, and left the dance floor.

            “Might we dance, my lady?” A different voice sounded from behind her. She did not recognize this voice, even when she turned to face its owner. Standing before her was a raven-haired man with focused red eyes. He was dressed in black, and wore white gloves. Although she knew he was not Claude, she thought he looked almost the same – attire wise.

            “I don’t see why not,” Bella said with a smile. He smiled at her in return and put his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers dangle behind his back.

            He started dancing at once, gracefully and beautifully. His eyes never left her, as if he had eyes only for her. After a moment of silent dancing, he finally spoke. “Would it be rude to ask for your name?”

            She shook her head lightly. “My name is Annabelle Lockhart. Would you tell me yours? I’m sad to say I’ve never met a nobleman like you before.”

            He let out a soft laugh, an appreciative laugh. “Me, a nobleman? No, I’m afraid I’m just one _hell_ of a butler.”

            Another butler? she thought with a smile, how strange. “Forgive me, then, butler. You must serve the most extravagant household.” She paused as they spun for a moment. “You still haven’t graced me with your name.”

            “Sebastian,” he answered at once. “I serve the Phantomhive household. Surely, you have heard of it.” Something in his eyes changed at his words. He seemed more refined, yet also more like he was hiding something.

            Her dark green eyes widened. Her breath caught. She couldn’t hear the music anymore. She couldn’t see anyone but herself and the butler. It was as if time itself had stopped at his words.

            “I…” She couldn’t find the breath to speak. Sebastian’s smile became apparent, like he had already gotten his answer. “Phantomhive…”

            Her hands slid down until they rest on his shoulders. She gripped the fabric of his suit in her hands and stared at him in disbelief. “You work…for the Phantomhives?” _For Ciel?_

            She suddenly felt lightheaded and nearly collapsed. Sebastian had anticipated this and was quick to catch her, holding her close to his chest. “You must know about the fire, Lady Lockhart.”

            She listened to the sound of his heartbeat, the sound giving her the strength to move on her own. “Y-yes. I had heard…that the son had come back…but…” She raised her head to meet his red gaze. “So, it is true, then? Ciel…Ciel is alive?”

            Sebastian leaned down, his lips next to her ear. “The young lord is here this evening,” he whispered softly. Apparently, the music had stopped at this point. The butler leaned back and smiled at the suddenly cheerful girl. “My lord would like to speak with you, if you would. He is waiting in the corner table.”

            “Please, tell him I want to speak with him,” she said quickly. “But first I must speak to another, before I see Ciel. I promised him that I would.”

            “I am sure the young lord would understand,” Sebastian said with a bow. “I’ll tell him you’ll be joining us soon. Until then.” He then left, heading towards the opposite side of the room that she had been on previously.

            Her life had just taken a new step, but she still had another earl to meet with. She quickly made her way to the only blue door in the room and opened it. Waiting just inside was Claude. He guided her into the blue room, closed the door behind them, and then led her to a different room beyond a different door.

            As soon as the butler opened the door, arms wrapped around Bella’s torso. She placed a hand on the blonde locks of the young earl and gazed down at him. He looked up with his bright blue eyes and grinned happily.

            “I’m so glad you made it, Bella! You took so long, I was going to have Claude go get you!” Alois released her from his hug and took her hand instead. “Now that you’re here, I want you to tell me everything about your week.” He led her to a long, fancy looking sofa and sat down in the middle. He pulled her hand until she sat next to him.

            “Ha, I’m afraid it wasn’t very eventful, Alois,” she told him truthfully. “Although, I did spend a nice day with a suitor my mother had wanted me to see.”

            “Oh? And how was he? Did you like him? Do you love him?” He asked, jealousy obvious in his voice. “Is he going to take up all your time now? You have to see me, too!”

            She gave him a kind smile. “Nothing – no one – could ever take time away from spending with you,” she reassured him. “I care about you very much, Alois. You know that.”

            Alois seemed pleased at her words of assurance. He leaned his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. “I love you, Bella. Thank you for…caring about me.”

            She turned to face him, causing him to sit back up, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’re the sweetest boy I know, Alois. I just wish you’d come out of this room tonight.”

            He shook his head, his blonde locks swishing around. “I don’t want to be out there tonight. They’re bloody lucky I even came at all. Claude said you’d be here and that’s the only reason I came to this stupid thing.”

            She glanced back at Claude, who showed less than zero interest in the conversation, and sighed. “It’s your job as an earl. Sometimes…you can’t pick and choose what to attend,” she said, focusing her attention back on him. "My brother came here tonight _just_ because he had to, as Earl and head of our household.”

            “And why did you come here?” He asked, a frown forming.

            “I love to dance,” she replied with a halfhearted shrug. “Don’t you remember how we’d dance at your estate?” She added playfully.

            Her playful words did the trick, bringing a smile back to the young earl’s lips. “Of course! You’d dance with me first. It made me happy.”

            “You’re such a joy to dance with, Alois. Your servants as well. You’re so lucky to have such wonderful servants.”

            “Hmph.” Alois looked back at Claude and pouted. “You danced with Claude tonight, and not me.” He looked back to her with pleading eyes. “Will you dance with me now?”

            She glanced at the clock on the wall and felt her heart break. It was getting late, and she had another earl to meet with tonight. “Oh, Alois. I’m so sorry, but it’s getting late and I really must be going. Next time, though, for sure. All right?”

            He looked angry at first, like he wanted to lash out. But he soon relaxed and balled up his fists instead. “Do you promise?”

            “I promise.” He didn’t say anything in reply, so she stood and made her way to the exit. As she passed Claude, she nodded to him, “Goodnight, Claude. Please watch over Alois.” He merely nodded in reply, and that was enough for her. She left the room and was soon back in the main ballroom.

            The floor was still crowded, and the sounds of drunken nobles still echoed everywhere. Everything was as loud as it should be. Taking a moment to find where the butler Sebastian had gone to, she slowly but surely made her way over to where the tall butler stood.

            When she was close enough, she announced her arrival with a whisper of a greeting. It was enough to gain the attention of both Sebastian and the blue haired teen sitting down. The said teen stood at once and walked in front of her, gazing up at her with his one blue eye.

            “Yes, I thought that was you, Annabelle,” Ciel said with slight satisfaction. “It’s been a lon-” His words were cut off as Bella pulled him into a tight hug, having to bend to do so. “Ack! L-Lady Lockhart! Wha-what are you doing?” Although he couldn’t see his butler behind him, he was almost certain he was laughing silently at the situation.

            “Oh, Ciel! I thought…I thought I lost you,” she said once she released him. “When did you start being so formal with me? You’ve changed…” her words trailed off as she got a good look at him. He was still short, but he now stood more like an adult. He didn’t smile, nor show any sign of the former familiarity between them.

            “I haven’t changed that much,” he tried, seeing how down she looked. “I’m still Ciel Phantomhive, the boy you looked after while my predecessors were busy. It’s only been a few years.”

            “Yes, I suppose you are,” she admitted. “I just wish you had come to visit me. I…I would have loved to known that the rumors were true – that you were still alive. I really missed you…”

            “I…” Ciel became flustered at what he was trying to say. “Annabelle, I…I missed you as well,” he finally said, earning himself a smile from Bella and a smirk from his butler. “But enough of that. How are you doing? I hope all is well.”

            “Oh, I’m fine…” She thought of Alois for a moment, but quickly shook her head dismissively. “Ricky became the head of the household. I guess that is news.”

            “Richard? Your younger brother?” She nodded. “I thought for certain you would be the heir. Richard was a cowardly child, from what I remember.”

            She held back a remark about how her brother and Ciel were quite alike when they were children. “My father did what he thought best. Anything for the Queen. That is how we must be as the Queen’s Snake.”

            Ciel understood instantly. The Queen must have given the order for her father to name Richard as the head of house. Their duty as the Queen’s Snake was not a pretty sight, perhaps even as ugly as being the Queen’s Watchdog.

            “Do you still receive orders from her majesty?”

            “Yes, I do.” She checked the clock on the wall and gasped. It was getting much too late, now. Although it hurt to do so, she had to leave Ciel. “Ciel, I must take my leave. Can…can we speak again soon?”

            “I would hope so,” the earl said. “Come to my estate tomorrow. I assume you still remember where it is.”

            She nodded. “I’ll be there. Goodnight Ciel. It was so good to see you.” She waved goodbye and was soon on her way out of the building in a flash.

 

“She seemed to be in quite the rush,” Sebastian said, his voice full of suspicion. “Are you certain she is to be trusted, my lord?” The dark butler asked as he stood beside his master. He glanced down at him as he responded.

            “Yes, she’s harmless as an ally,” Ciel started, meeting the gaze of his butler. “It’s as an enemy one should worry. Her brother may have the title, but she is still a Lockhart – still the Queen’s Snake.”

            “I was wondering what that was. Is she in the same line of work as you?”

            “Almost. You know my duty as Watchdog by now, don’t you? Annabelle doesn’t have to deal with any of those problems. Her only orders are to kill. In the name of her majesty the Queen. For the Queen.”

            “She’s an assassin?” he asked, catching on quick. “I thought I had felt a concealed weapon on her body. That certainly explains it.”

            “I asked you to gather information, not harass her, Sebastian.”

            “I assure you I was the perfect gentleman, my lord.” Ciel could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

            He sighed, “Doesn’t matter now. I suppose we should get going as well. I have to make sure everything is in order before she visits.”

 

The blonde earl waited until the other earl had left before fully coming out of hiding. He was fuming, livid, downright _hateful_ at the moment. He had seen that damn Ciel talking with _his_ Bella. What right did he have to talk with her? None. None whatsoever.

            “You seem to be upset, your Highness,” Claude stated the obvious. “Whatever could have you down?”

            “You saw it, Claude! That little shit was all over Bella!” Alois turned to face his butler, his anger still apparent. “I can’t believe he stole her too! Why does he always have to go for what’s mine? Why can’t I have _anything?_ ”

            “What will you do?” the butler asked, his indifferent tone covering up his genuine wonder. His master always thought of something, something that would prove to be entertaining for the spider demon.

            Alois’s expression suddenly changed to a smile. “I’m going to throw a party at my manor! And I’ll make sure to invite them…” A mischievous grin spread across his lips, “Everything will go my way, with you at my side, Claude.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Phantomhive mansion looked exactly as she remembered; it was hard to imagine that it had gone up in flames once. She held in a gasp of awe as the butler Sebastian helped her out of the carriage. She vaguely noticed that he seemed almost wary of her, for some reason.

            “I’m pleased to see you well today, Lady Lockhart,” Sebastian greeted with a small bow. “The young master is waiting for you inside. Please, allow me.” He held out his arm for her to take and escorted her into the estate, and then finally into a room where Ciel sat in a chair, sipping some tea.

            She was seated across from him in a soft chair while Sebastian poured some delightful smelling tea for her.

            “Good morning, Annabelle,” Ciel greeted, placing his tea cup onto a small plate.

            “To you as well, Ciel.” She had to stop herself from flinching at him calling her by anything other than her nickname. He had always called her Bella, never Annabelle.

            “I wanted to ask you about your life since last we met. You said your brother had taken over. What happened to the previous earl?” She noticed how at ease he seemed when he spoke about something he had most likely guessed at what had happened. Nevertheless, she told him.

            “Both my father and my mother were killed by the very same line of work they preformed.”

            “Assassination?” Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow with intrigue.

            “That is correct. My parents were assassinated by a group they had been tracking down. This group targeted high-status nobles. Something I noticed myself, however, was that they only targeted those with children – heirs, if you will – as well.” She exhaled softly, trying to block memories that tried to resurface. “I was too late to warn them. By the time I had returned to the manor…they were already dead.” Even just saying the words – _admitting them_ – was hard on her.

            Ciel was silent for a moment, processing what he had been told. This group’s actions were enough to fall under his workload, and yet the Queen chose to keep him in the dark. What were her reasons? To have her own Snake taken away…

            “And so, Lord Richard has since taken over duties as the Queen’s Snake. Then why is it that you, Annabelle, still receive orders from her majesty?”

            “I am much more capable than my brother, Ciel,” Bella said with confidence. “Or have you forgotten?”

            Ciel had the slightest of smirks spread across his lips. “I suppose so. At the very least, I can recall a time when you saved both my life and Lizzy’s.”

            She smiled at him as she thought back on the time he spoke of. “Oh, you were such a small child back then. I’m honestly surprised you remember!”

            She remembered a small Ciel and Elizabeth playing outside the mansion, completely unaware that they were surrounded. Only a young teen herself, Bella was uncertain if she could take on all of the intruders. Thankfully, she was able to defend them and manage not to kill any of the enemies in fear that the children would see something that would scar them for life. After all, it was much easier to simply knock someone out than to outright kill them.

            “It was the first time I had to put my training to the test. I’m just glad you two were unharmed,” Bella said modestly. “Nowadays, it is rather tough operating at an inn, but I can hardly complain. It’s a cute, cozy little place.” She took a sip of the tea the butler had prepared. Her expression relaxed at the surprisingly sweet taste.

            “An inn?” Ciel asked.

            She could understand the tone of disbelief in his voice. “Ah, I hadn’t told you.” She returned the tea cup to its matching small plate. “I reside in an inn now. Ricky evicted me after our parents passed. I don’t mind, though. I might have done the same if I had been heir. Although, I’d have given him one of our other houses to live in…”

            “…Do you truly not have a better place to stay?” Ciel asked, clearly taken aback by the very idea of having to live in an inn for an extended period of time.

            “I’m afraid not,” she responded with a sad smile. “Noble in name and rank, and yet I do not have any land in my own name. The main estate, townhouses, lands, deeds – everything…are in my brother’s possession. I am a mere woman, I cannot do anything about it.”

            Something changed in Ciel’s gaze, but she couldn’t figure out what exactly it was. When he was a child he wore his heart on his sleeve, making it very easy to read him. Looking at the teen before her now was like looking at a stranger wearing his skin. She could not read his emotions, nor could she predict his actions. If he were to become her enemy…she had a good chance of losing.

            “That is unfortunate,” Ciel said at last in a slight huff. He glanced over at his butler, as if sending him a message in his mind. “I’ll make you an offer, then,” he stated, returning his attention to her. “I’ll allow you a room to call your own, here.”

            She stared at him in shock, unable to say a single word. On the surface, it was a kind offer. But if she were to think more to what the Queen’s Watchdog would say – it was purely for his own benefit. She guessed that he would use her as a pawn without hesitation in order to reach his own goals. That was the Ciel sitting before her. That was the Queen’s Watchdog.

            “I must ask why you would offer this, Ciel.”

            “It would be on the grounds of you working with me. I could use someone of your talents,” he explained how she thought he might. There was a pause before he spoke again. “In addition to that, though, I believe it is something my predecessor would have done. I am certain of that.”

            Her mind filled with memories of Vincent Phantomhive – Ciel’s father and the previous Earl of Phantomhive. She had no doubt in her mind that what Ciel said was true. Their families had been close, her father and Ciel’s were once friends. And now, they’re both dead. But would Vincent Phantomhive have had the mindset to use her abilities like Ciel? Without much thinking on it, she knew the answer.

            “Then…if it’s not too much trouble, I accept your offer.”

            Ciel reached his small hand across the table and she grasped it with her own. “Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, Annabelle Lockhart.”

 

A week after moving her few personal possessions into her new room at the Phantomhive estate, Bella had already begun to feel like no time had passed. Ciel still hadn’t used her nickname, but she did not push for it either. She had met the servants of the manor and decided that they were all adorable.

            Baldroy, the chef, was a delight to be around. One of the first things he asked her was what her favorite dish was. In her line of work, she had met a few Americans, but Bard was perhaps the most incredible one she had ever met. Although his cooking was peculiar, she enjoyed seeing the passion he put into it.

            Mey-Rin, the housemaid, was almost like a sister to her in the brief time she’d known her. Something about her gave off a vibe that reminded Bella of herself and she desperately wanted to discover why that was. Was she an assassin as well? Perhaps a gun-for-hire? Regardless, her clumsiness was relief when in the presence of the butler.

            Finnian, the gardener, was an innocent teen with tremendous strength, yet Bella sensed that he was more gentle than anything else. He had called her “pretty” when they first met and right then and there she decided that she liked him.

            She had already known Tanaka, the house steward, back when he was a butler for the Phantomhives. She had actually been surprised to learn he was still alive since he was rather old, but was happy nonetheless. She had to stop herself from asking him why he did not try to contact her to tell her that Ciel was still alive.

            Snake, the footman, was a distinctive character, but charming in his own way. He had introduced himself in an odd way, and covered in snakes, but after an explanation from the butler she knew about his strange manner of speaking. She rather liked that his name was “Snake,” though.

            Finally, Sebastian, the butler, was someone she couldn’t bring herself to relax around. Her guard was always up near him, and she had a feeling his was as well. Sure, he was kind and polite, as expected of butler, but something about him didn’t sit right with Annabelle. However, she had grown fond of being called “Miss Bella.”

 

She had been sitting with Ciel when the letters arrived. One for her and one for Ciel. Sebastian handed them to Ciel and Annabelle respectively. After Sebastian stated that he had checked them both for any dangerous substances, Bella ripped the top off of the envelope and slipped out the letter itself.

            She read the contents of the letter and recognized the wording instantly. Only one person would write like this, although she guessed he was not the one doing the actual writing.

            Ciel had opened his letter as well and crumpled the envelope in a fit of displeasure. With a sigh, he glanced over at Bella and said, “I assume you’ve received the same letter since your name is listed. Are you going to attend?”

            “Of course,” she answered at one. “I’d never turn down an invitation to the Trancy manor. I didn’t know you knew the young earl, though, Ciel. How strange.” Even stranger, she wondered how Alois knew to send the letter to the Phantomhive estate in order for it to reach her.

            Ciel looked at his butler and shook his head dismissively. “I’d rather not speak of the details, but yes, I do know that Trancy.” He turned his blue eye back to Bella, “I didn’t know _you_ were acquainted with him.”

            “Oh, um,” she let out an uncomfortable laugh. “I met Earl Trancy at an event, and well, obviously we are well acquainted.” She couldn’t bring herself to tell Ciel that it was her meeting with Alois that had helped her recover after losing Ciel.

            “I suppose I should prepare myself,” Ciel said, moving on. “Sebastian, go and inform the servants they are to get ready for a party later this evening. It was nice of him to invite them as well, was it not?” Although his words suggested otherwise, sarcasm was neatly hidden within. “I’ve never been there before…” Ciel said as soon as Sebastian had left the room. “I am long overdue for a visit to the Trancy manor.”

 

The door to her carriage was opened by, surprisingly, Claude. Annabelle had gotten so used to seeing Sebastian that she had began to expect his face instead of Claude’s. She found herself smiling at him, happy to see him.

            “Welcome back, Bella,” Claude greeted, emotionless as ever. After hearing Sebastian call her “Miss Bella,” the familiar tone with which Claude took with her was a pleasant change.

            “Hello, Claude,” she said as she accepted his help out of the carriage. “I hope you’ve been well.”

            She looped her arm around Claude’s as he led her to the steps in front of the manor. “As well as ever, for now,” he responded in a low voice.

            She looked over her shoulder to see Ciel finally get out of his own carriage with the help of Sebastian. Behind them, the carriage the servants had arrived in had poured out Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny. Poor Snake had stayed behind to watch over the house with Tanaka.

            There were other carriages as well so she assumed the other guests had already arrived. How many people had Alois invited? Surely not enough to make him uncomfortable in his own estate.

            Claude brought her to the front door that was opened by the triplets – Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury. The butler handed her off to them saying he needed to attend to the other guests that had apparently arrived. They bowed, and Thompson and Canterbury both hooked their arms with hers and followed Timber to the main ballroom.

            The room was decorated beautifully, the calm music playing making it even better. Food and beverages were displayed elegantly under a grand staircase which Alois stood over – admiring the party from above. Before she could truly grasp the wonderfulness of the room, she caught Alois’s attention and he hurried down to see her.

            “You’re dismissed!” Alois told the triplets. They took off at once and began to attend to the other guests in the room. Alois turned his attention to Bella, a wide grin on his face. “Sorry I couldn’t greet you myself, Bella. I had to make surely everyone was having an enjoyable time!”

            Something seemed off about the blond earl, but Bella didn’t voice her thoughts. “That’s alright, Alois. I’m just glad you’re socializing again!”

            Alois grabbed her hand and lead her to the aforementioned display of food. “I had Timber make that dessert you love!” he gestured to the stunningly delicious looking white chocolate raspberry cheesecake. “I hope you enjoy it!”

            “Thank you so much, Alois,” Bella said, smiling at him. “But first, aren’t we going to dance?”

            His light blue eyes widened, “I almost forgot! Let’s go!” He pulled her to the dance floor, where others had gathered to dance as well.

            Being fourteen, Alois was shorter than her, but he never missed a step when it came to dancing with her. Like a true gentleman, he kept his hand on her back and gently held on to her hand in his. She let him lead, as he always loved to do, and they were soon lost in the music together – forgetting everyone else in the room.

            “I wish it could always be like this,” Alois said in an uncharacteristically serious tone. “Just you and me, here together. Wouldn’t that be wonderful?”

            “I would get in the way once you found a fiancée,” she replied, half joking. She loved Alois, but he needed to expand his world to include more than just her and the few nobles he introduced himself to.

            “Hm.” Alois looked in to the distance for a few moments. “I don’t see why we can’t get married. Then we’d be together forever!”

            She sighed, bringing his attention back to her. “You are so sweet, Alois. But I’m too old for you. You need a nice _young_ lady that can keep up with you.”

            He frowned, like he had expected her to say that. “You’re young, though. Aren’t you?”

            “L-Let’s just say I’m Claude's age.” Bella guessed Claude was actually older than her, but for making a point it was good enough.

            Alois looked like he wanted to say something, but held it in. Instead, he kept quiet until the end of the song at which point he brought her back to the dessert made especially for her. She ended up eating it right then and there, because Alois told her to. She couldn’t exactly refuse the lord of the house.

            Sometime later, she realized Ciel and his servants were also inside. Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard were enjoying the food and drinks and Ciel and Sebastian were conversing with a Chinese man and a seemingly shameless female.

            “Sorry to trouble you, Bella,” Claude’s voice broke her out of her thoughts and back into her immediate surroundings. With a hand on her rapidly beating heart, she turned towards him wondering how he could have possibly snuck up on her. “Would you mind accompanying me outside?”

            “The party too loud for you?” she asked with a polite smile.

            “Something like that.”

            She shrugged halfheartedly and agreed to follow him out. He led her out the back doors and they were soon in the gardens she loved so much. Thompson was an excellent gardener.

            “I hadn’t realized it was getting dark,” she thought aloud absentmindedly. She gazed up at the faint sky and smiled when she saw a few specks of stars starting to show.

            “The sky is lovely in the early evening,” Claude agreed, staring up at the sky as he stood beside her. “It was like this when first we met.”

            “So it was,” she nodded, remembering the night he spoke of fondly. “I never thought you the type of man to remember such things.” She turned her gaze to him, and he did the same for her.

            “Clearly, you do not know the type of man I am,” he responded with a ghost of a smirk. “That is why I brought you out here – away from the noise of the others. I thought we might…better acquaint ourselves.”

            “Is that so?” she asked, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. “And what did you have in mind?” She hoped he couldn’t tell how nervous she was whenever they were alone. Something within her chest hurt when she was near Claude, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It was…unfamiliar.

            Claude gestured behind him toward the small grove hidden away in the center of the garden. “Follow me,” he commanded and started to walk. She followed him once again, deeper into the gardens. Claude asked her to take a seat on one of the stone benches, yet he himself remained standing.

            “You’ve brought me out here to talk, haven’t you?” Bella asked, looking up at him. “About something that cannot be overheard by the other guests. I’m wondering what that is.”

            “Your relationship…with the Phantomhives,” Claude started. “To what extent does it reach?”

            She let out a sigh of relief. _That_ was something she could answer. “My family was very close with the Phantomhives before the incident. As such, I’m close to young Ciel as well. You are aware that my brother threw me out of the house. Ciel has…generously allowed me to stay at his estate for the time being.” She hurried into a question, “Why do you ask?”

            Before the butler could respond, they both sensed another presence nearby. Annabelle instantly stood, her eyes narrowed and searching their surroundings for any intruders. Claude too had gone into a defensive and more cautious state of mind.

            Quicker than either of them could react, a cut white rose flew by Annabelle’s head and penetrated the hedge behind her. Her hand flew to her cheek and she felt the familiar wetness of blood as it crawled down her face from the shallow cut.

            The presence then disappeared, gone as quickly as it came. She relaxed slightly, but still kept up her guard. She glanced over at Claude whom had gone over to retrieve the rose from the hedge. He returned to her, examining the thorns on the rose closely.

            “I don’t suppose there is any hint to the attacker on that rose,” she said, wiping away more blood as it continued to flow from her wound. “Or poison…”

            “It is an ordinary rose,” Claude decided, tossing it to the ground. He focused on her and she was slightly surprised to see him look concerned. He took off the glove on his right hand and held her face in his hand, his thumb brushing away blood. “The bleeding has stopped,” he announced.

            “Don’t worry about me, Claude,” she said, unconcerned with his actions. “We should head back in case the intruder decides to disrupt the party.”

            “Hm.” Claude retracted his hand, bringing his thumb to his lips. He licked off the blood – something Bella probably should have found strange, yet chose to ignore. It wasn’t the first time something like that had happened. “I apologize for letting someone spill your blood,” he said after slipping his hand back into his glove. “I was careless.”

            “You should be more worried about your lord, Claude.” She started walking towards the way back to the manor. “If the intruder went after Alois he wouldn’t stand a chance.” _They were able to catch me off guard, after all._

            “Then we should hurry,” Claude said, closer than she expected. The next thing she knew, he was carrying her princess style and running through the gardens at an extremely fast pace. She had to bury her face in his chest for fear of something hitting her face.


End file.
